Buttons
by Sashaplusone
Summary: Ruby doesn't believe Emma and the Mayor get along. She dares Emma to bring Regina out for drinks to prove it. SwanQueen Remma.


Title: Buttons

Rating: M

Author: Sasha

Pairing: Swan Queen. Regina/Emma

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own these girls, I just play with them for a while….

Prompt: (Wickedheartache) Emma and Ruby get Regina to go out for a girls night. which ends up with a very drunk touchy Regina who wants in Emma's pants in Emma's bug ;)

She could feel the nervous tension in the pit of her stomach before they even entered the parking lot. Biting her lip, Emma snuck a glance at the Mayor in the passenger seat of her yellow beetle. It took quite a bit of convincing to get the brunette to even step foot in the little car, why she couldn't understand. It is a classic after all! As always, the Mayor was looking as pristine as usual, wearing a crimson button down and fitted black slacks.

"You look nice." Emma said quietly, not looking to the passenger seat as she turned off the engine. She heard a slight laugh, which caught her attention.

"Shall we?" Regina asked, giving her a smirk. Emma let out a breathy laugh as she got out of the car.

Walking in the door, Emma felt all eyes turn. Ruby let out a laugh near the back of the bar, shaking her head in disbelief that the Mayor was standing in front of her.

"I'll grab us something." Regina said smoothly, surprising the blonde with a light touch on her leather covered arm. She could only nod as she set out for the table Ruby had reserved.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled a little too loud. Laughing, Emma looked at the empty glass on the table and another half empty. "You made it!"

"That I did." Emma said, smirking. "And, uhh.." awkwardly gesturing towards the bar.

"You fucking did it!" Ruby exclaimed as she slapped Emma's shoulder. "How?!" Emma laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't easy. I had to promise her I wouldn't let her drink too much, and that we'd only stay an hour or so." Seconds later, the brunette appeared with drinks. She had ordered two scotches and had two shots in another.

"What's this?" Emma asked sniffing the shot placed in front of her.

"Must you be so difficult, Miss Swan?" Regina said, rolling her eyes. She lifted the small glass up towards the blonde. "Cheers." Both glasses turned up, amber liquid rolled down smoothly.

"Apple pie shots… should've known." Shedding her leather coat, Emma smiled brightly. This was going to be a great night indeed.

Three scotches each and a handful of shots later, Emma was laughing at a story Ruby recalled about the night Emma had been elected Sheriff. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand rest on her thigh. Coughing on the liquid she'd just attempted to swallow, she was unsure of where to look.

"Are you alright, Sheriff?" a voice to her right said smoothly. Risking a chance, she looked over into shining chocolate eyes. The hand began moving in small circles, its heat burning into the denim.

"Fine." She said, simply. She looked back to Ruby who was still animatedly telling her story. Slowly, the hand began moving higher. The blonde swallowed hard, squinting her eyes as she tried her damndest to focus. Regina hummed in response to Ruby's rhetorical question as her fingernails scraped against the rough fabric of the other woman's jeans. As she nearly reached the middle of the seam, Emma's thighs clasped shut, trapping her hand. As Emma glared at the woman sitting next to her, the only reply she got was a pout. So un-Regina like. With a sharp tug, Regina pulled her hand back.

"Ruby, Mind grabbing us all another shot?" Regina asked, her voice sounding like velvet. The younger girl smiled wide and nodded before heading to the bar.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked, confusion etching across her features.

"I should ask the same of you."

"I'm not the one who was groping under the table!"

"Oh, Miss Swan, don't act like you don't like it." The brunette's hand came up, brushing blonde hair behind her ear. Emma let out a long breath and looked around for Ruby. Acting quickly, the Mayor leaned in close as her breath tickled Emma's ear. "I can hear your heart racing from over here." Regina placed her hand back on Emma's thigh, steadying herself. "You look so hot in that tank top. I just want to…"

"Shots!" Ruby shouted, carrying three shot glasses. Emma sighed, dropping her head as Regina moved back. As they each grabbed a glass, the brunette placed her hand on the small of the Sheriff's back. She'd never admit to it, but the blonde found herself leaning slightly into the warmth to the right of her. After the shot was downed, everything started to feel fuzzy, Emma's senses on overload.

"Shit! We have to go!" Emma said, standing up.

"Why?" Ruby asked, frowning. Looking from Ruby to Regina, Emma could've laughed at the matching expressions on the brunettes' faces.

"I promised. I shouldn't have let her drink that much, and.." glancing at her phone her eyes widened. "We've been here for almost three hours!" Slipping on the jacket with ease, she threw a smile at Ruby. "Thanks Rubes for having us out. I've gotta get her home."

"No problem! Glad you made it." Regina stood up, nodding towards the waitress. As they made their way through the crowded bar, fingers laced with each other's. Emma couldn't stop the slight smile that crept onto her face.

The cool air seemingly intensified the alcohol coursing through their bodies. Emma said a silent thank you for parking out of view, knowing she'd have to wait a while to drive.

"Thank you for tonight, Miss Swan. I haven't had fun like that in… ages." Regina said with a wicked smile as she slid into the seat.

"Just remember that in the morning." Emma said hesitantly.

"You have pretty eyes." Regina said dreamily. Emma laughed freely, head rolling to look at the woman next to her.

"You're so drunk."

"And honest. Drunk and honest." Regina confirmed happily. "Take off your jacket."

"What? It's cold." Regina raised an eyebrow, not accepting no for an answer. Emma sighed, shrugging the jacket off before throwing it into the backseat.

"That's better." Emma shivered. She looked over as brown eyes darkened. Letting her eyes slip shut she mentally berated herself for spending more time worried about protecting the Mayor's image than actually reveling in the contact that she wanted so badly. As she opened her eyes, she watched as a slow smile made an appearance across the brunette's face.

"You want me." She said simply. Emma could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She locked eyes with the other woman, watching them sparkle.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Regina said confidently. Emma was about to call her out when she felt warm lips on hers. Her hands automatically came up to each side of her face, completely reveling in the moment. Regina pulled back slightly, bring her hand up against the blonde's next, sliding down across the hollow of her throat, between her breasts. She licked her lips before devouring the mouth below hers. Emma moaned loudly into the kiss, one hand moving down to the Mayor's hip and pulling her closer.

"You're far too good at that." Emma said breathily in between kisses, moving Regina back towards her side of the car. In one swift move, Emma reached for the latch and reclined the seat before climbing on top of the brunette. As a knee settled on each side of her, Regina pulled the blonde closer to her by her hips, the kiss increasing in intensity.

Teeth grazed an earlobe as Emma expertly popped buttons on the red shirt below her. Regina gasped loudly, her hips beginning to gyrate against the weight above her.

"Fuck, Emma!" Emma stopped her motions, pulling back to look into impossibly black eyes. Seeing the older woman bite her lip slightly, she crashed her lips against hers, sucking on her tongue. Feeling the high from Regina calling out her name, Emma got impatient and ripped the remainder of the shirt open. Regina gasped, leaning forward and shrugging the fabric off of her shoulders as hands slipped behind her back, unclasping her bra. As the black lace was pulled from hot skin, it was Emma's turn to gasp.

"You're so beautiful, Regina." She said sincerely between pants. Her hands gripped slim hips beneath her before slowly moving upwards. As both women held their breath, cool hands cupped both breasts. Emma watched in amazement as nipples hardened against her palms. Their lips brought back together, thumbs and fingers trapped the hardened peaks causing a wave of arousal to pool between her legs. Squeezing hard, Emma bit the Mayor's lip hard and released it slowly.

Emma rose up slightly, undoing the pants beneath her and pushing them down. As her left hand found the shoulder of the seat, her fingers pressed against soaked lace. Upon hearing a whimper, Emma breathed against the nipple standing to attention before wrapping her lips around it. Regina bucked her hips hard, guiding the blonde's hand between the fabric and herself. In that moment, their eyes met.

"Oh God, you feel so good!" Emma groaned. Regina's hand came up and threaded through blonde hair as she felt slim fingers slide through her wetness.

"I want you so bad." The Mayor repeated from early on that night. Moving to the other nipple and sucking softly, Emma began rubbing her fingers in circles around the throbbing button. Regina met the swirling fingers with a roll of her hips, moving in perfect rhythm. Stilling her movements, Emma lifted her head, and waited until her lover's eyes opened. Dark eyebrows furrowed together as a frustrated groan flowed from her lips. They kept eye contact as fingers drifted lower, and two slipped into hot flesh. Regina growled and dug her fingers into the bare shoulders above her. As she felt the blonde pumping into her, she felt her ears grow hot and cheeks light up.

"I want you to come for me. So hard." Emma said hotly. Regina bit her bottom lip hard as her hips met the hand against her hard. The deafening sound of high pitched whimpers told Emma that the woman beneath her was close. "Say my name."

The brunette started to feel her body stiffen, and her skin felt like it was on fire. As shudders approached the surface, she looked into green eyes as a long drawn out "Emma!" was moaned from her lips. Emma watched in amazement as the woman rode out the waves of pleasure, tears welling in her eyes at how beautiful the sight was. As the blonde slowed her fingers, she pressed kisses against her temple and listened as the woman struggled to catch her breath.

"God, Emma, that was incredible." Regina said breathily. The blonde felt herself melt hearing the Mayor saying her name for the third time that night. Before she had time to clear her mind from the warm and fuzzies, she felt her wife beater being lifted over her head. Emma smiled at her, reaching behind herself to remove her bra, it meeting the shirt and jacket in the back. As her heard lifted, the Mayor licked and sucked one breast, while roughly squeezing the other. She smiled against wet skin as she felt moans flowing out of the mouth above her.

"I need you." Emma whimpered, grinding her center against the nearly naked body beneath her. The brunette smiled wickedly as she popped the button on jeans and slipped her hand into the fabric.

"Jesus, Emma you're soaked." Emma bit her lip and placed one hand against Regina's cheek.

"For you." Regina removed her fingers despite the disappointed groan from above her. They locked eyes, and Emma held her breath as the Mayor brought glistening fingers up to her mouth, eyes sliding closed at the taste.

"You taste absolutely delicious." She licked the fingers clean before her hand disappeared between them again. Two fingers teased her entrance before a whimper spurred her on to slide the fingers inside. One hand still on the brunette's face and the other on her shoulder, Emma rocked her hips in time with the fingers buried within her.

She watched mesmerized as the blonde threw her head back, neck deliciously exposed. Emma moved both hands to the woman's shoulders as she leaned forward to lick a long line against the neck before her. She felt the moan beneath her tongue as it glided against sweat covered skin. As she added a third finger easily, she nipped at the skin before sucking hard. Emma bit back a scream at the pain radiating from her neck, and the pleasure building in her stomach. Regina pulled back, admiring the bright red mark standing stark against milky white skin.

"I love being inside you." Regina said in a low voice. She felt the blonde's muscles begin to clench around long fingers. She ground her heel against the blonde's clit and felt as she came undone. The tremors coursed through her body in surges, as the Mayor watched Emma ride her fingers with pride. Regina kept sliding in and out of her as she finished, feeling a wave of moisture coat her hand.

As her labored breathing slowed, Regina stilled her hand. "Fuck!" Emma said, feeling completely drained of energy. She watched again as the Mayor licked and sucked her hand clean.

"As fun as this was, I believe we need to get out of here." Emma felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She shakily swung herself back into the driver's seat, reaching in the backseat for her clothes. They both got dressed in silence, and as Emma started the car she heard the voice next to her. "My bed will be so much more comfortable for round two."

Emma looked over at the brunette and smirked. Without realizing she did it, Emma grabbed Regina's hand in hers. The drive back to the house was in a comfortable silence. Upon arrival, Regina halted the blonde from getting out of the car with a hand on her chest.

"I need to relieve the sitter of her duties, then you can come in." Emma nodded and threw the car into park. As she watched the brunette disappear inside, she let out a shaky breath.

"I cannot believe what the fuck just happened!" She said out loud to herself. "Or what's about to happen." She added with a smile. She saw the teenage girl exit the house, walk down the street, and drive off. She looked back over and saw the brunette wave to her. Emma let out a long breath before opening the door and stepping out. She heard something hit the pavement, and looked down. She smirked as she saw two pearly plastic buttons askew on the ground below. She picked them up, and slid them into her pocket before hurrying to the waiting woman with the lecherous grin.


End file.
